Lost and Accidentily Found
by TeenTitansTvGal
Summary: When Beast Boy stumbles across Raven in a strip club, what will happen? Will she be saved or locked up there forever.? Read and Reveiw BBxRae flinx robstar cybee and more! Chapter 4 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Teen Titans they belong to DC Comics And Whoever Else.

A/N please give me some feedback I do not want to redo this.

I will upload 1-2 times a week unless I am on break from school.

The teen titans had all grown up having all been past 21 they could all drink. All of the villains had gone out to far corners of the earth haven given up on ruling Jump City, thus leaving the titans jobless. Bored and tired they all went their separate ways starting with Raven, then Beast Boy who was then going by Garfield. Cyborg decided to go live with Bumblebee or Karen. Starfire and Robin decided to stay and get married. It was February and a lot of Titans started planning weddings, proposing, and getting married. By the time it was February everyone was celebrating anniversaries.

Everyone but two teen titan members, Raven and Garfield.

Garfield was standing in his apartment looking at all of his photos of all of his friends. Sighing he remembered the day he left.

"_Why must you leave friend beast boy? "Starfire asked innocently._

' _Star I have to find my own way in life I have to learn to control my animalistic senses.' Beast Boy replied heading out the door._

_Saying one last goodbye he left._

He had went to college and got a degree in zoology. He kept in touch with the titans but he still wished that he could go back to fighting crime. The day he left was the day that changed his life forever. He took time to analyze his relationships. But there was still one thing he could not comprehend. His relationship with Raven but Raven was gone so all he could do was think about his side of the story.

Shaking his head he decided to think about all of the good things. He finally finished planning Wally's bachelor party. It was going to be held at Mickeys the latest and hippest club in the city.

Jinx gave him the OK to have strippers so he took the liberty of it.

- LATER -

Finally arriving at Mickeys the guys watched as the ladies shimmied up and down the pole.

Robin spoke," This place is awesome I know I'm glad the ladies let us go"

The single guys parted their ways and all went to different areas of the room.

An announcer came and said: "gentlemen of all ages we present to you Birdy!"

ELSEWHERE

Raven got ready for her performance since she left the titans she decided to do something she always wanted to, DANCE! She never got the chance though so here she was doing it. Maybe it was not the type of dancing she wanted to do but right now she took anything she could get with her house getting evicted she needed a place to stay and some money for things to eat and clothes to wear. Her stage name was pretty stupid but it was her first step to fame.

Wearing a holograph ring to conceal her identity she stepped on stage hearing her cue…

With The Boys

A lady with blonde hair and pink lingerie came out swaying her hips to Shakira's 'Hip Don't Lie' **( A/N I also do not own that) **.

Garfield immediately stopped what he was doing. _Who is that she looks familiar. She reminds me of … RAVEN!_ RAVEN!

Garfield screamed " Raven!" Alarmed the Dancer with widened eyes ran off the stage before any one could say any thing.

ELSWHERE

Normally I came onto the stage did my routine and went off stage simple. But today I should have let someone else take this job. Coming on stage I noticed that this was not any party it was a titans party there was all of the titans boys staring at me as I danced. I could name them all. Aqualad, Beast Boy, Robin, Speedy, and a lot of others. As I danced I hoped no one would recognize me. Suddenly I hear Beast Boy say my name , panicking I run off the stage. Hoping the manager does not hear about this I run off in the street hoping the don't track me down I have nowhere to go who would take in a person like me? Shivering cold I go to one place I haven't gone in a while… It's time to go home.

I hope you liked it I need feedback on whether she should go to the tower or if she should go with beast boy I am also thinking about including an OC. Please review.


	2. Dreamy Nightmares

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans or anything else of that matter said in my story.

RicoSuave-42: I also think it was short and rushed so to make up for it I will make this one nice and slow.

Thornrulez001456: thank you that is exactly what I am going for.

Sweating heavily Raven wakes up, "Where am I? "She asks.

_**You are in Titans Tower you're home.**_

"I must leave I swore I would never come here again after what happened I –"

_**NO YOU WILL STAY HERE!**_

You don't understand I put everyone in danger I must leave now!

She tried to stand but she was held to the floor.

"Let me go ugh"

_**IF YOU DON'T LISTEN YOULL KNOW WHAT ILL DO! **_

No I will leave but don't ahhhhh ahhhhh stop it it hurts stop it!"

She cried frustrated.

_**FINE HAVE IT YOUR WAY! MWAHAHA MWAHAHA!**_

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

WWWWWWAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKEEEEE UUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPP

With Beast Boy

I saw her rush out, "Raven wait" I cried desperately

The other boys tried to get my attention, but I was focused on Raven. I ran after her but she was already out of my sight, suddenly I saw her lying on the floor whimpering. I tried saying her name but she did not reply. I picked her up and took her back to the tower. Bursting through the doors I screamed for help. Starfire came:

"What is the matter beast boy "

I showed her Raven.

"What has happened to her will she be okay?"

"I saw her lying on the ground in the middle of the street we have to get her to the infirmary fast"

We hurried to the infirmary.

At that moment Cyborg came in.

"BB get some wires so we can connect her up to the equipment Starfire lay her on the hospital bed we need for her to be comfortable hurry people hurry"

We scrambled to do what Cyborg said but we needed for Raven to be okay.

"uh oh," Cyborg said" Were losing her bb get her an oxygen tubes she must be having a night mare"

"We need to get her to wake up hurry somebody do something her heart rate is slowing down"

Hurriedly I think of something to do. I honestly I don't know why I did it I mean me and Rae were just friends right? I kiss her I don't know why I did it I don't have really much of a choice.

Suddenly we hear someone breathing hard.

"Congrats BB you did it you brought her back to life "

Raven

Suddenly I sop screaming and my chains are lose I feel something warm and moist on my lips. Slowly and carefully I open my eyes to see Cyborg and beast boy standing over me.

I open my mouth to say something but nothing comes out. I try again but it still does not work.

"You're vocals are damaged I think it is safe for you to stay in bed for the rest of the day."

Slowly I feel myself drifting back to sleep. This dream is a better one.

I see butterflies roaming and a strange green puppy walk up to me it transforms into beast boy. He says 'sometimes what you are looking for is right in front of you" I start to do heavy thinking the day I left was the day I figured out a lot of things. But was scared me the most was that I actually missed the green slobbery dirty immature gameholic elf we called beast boy. Maybe I was falling in love with him. The only question I had was why, why do opposites have to attract.

There you go the next chapter if you noticed this isn't the only fanfic I am currently writing. Thank you for reading please review I would like to know how I am doing.


	3. The Past comes to the Future

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

If you happen to be looking for RobStar and BBxRae fanfic stories I strongly suggest that you go to 'Star of Airdrie' and 'beautifulpurpleflame' and for all about 'AjStarlet'.

Okay since I'm going back to school soon so I will update a lot so you can read those while I have to go to school. The reason the last two stories were Picking off where I left off…

"Rae we found traces of drugs in your system, what happened when you left" warily asked Cyborg.

"You cant know this is the way it is supposed to be you cant know anything don't follow me, I have to get back before-"

"Before what? "Asked Cyborg.

"I... I... I… I'll tell everyone at lunch okay you guys deserve to know"

"Well that's good because it's lunchtime right now "

Raven sighed and walked slowly to the common room where everyone was talking. She was quickly enveloped in a hug from Starfire who immediately started to ask questions.

"Friend Raven is it okay to call you that what has happened are you the okay where have you been do you hate us are you truly an exotic dancer are-"

She was cut off as Robin pulled her off of Raven.

…..Raven Began Her Story…..

…..aka a Flashback to the day she left…..

Raven had left the Titans searching for something more in life, when she came across someone. She noticed that he looked familiar, he had offered her candy.

She hesitantly popped a piece in her mouth it was actually candy she turned to thank the man when she was ambushed.

When she woke she realized she was naked and that she was gagged. Unable to do anything she became a bottomless pit of despair.

A secret door was opened and many men soon came in also unclothed. Shock, pain and fright poured on her face as she realized what they were going to do.

As the men raped her she slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

This went on for a long time only being fed cum and stale bread. They finally unchained her and put her on a leash.

They beat her until she signed a contract.

Since then she was a stripper by day and a sex toy and slut by night.

As Raven finished she stared at the shocked faces on their faces.

Beast Boy spoke first "Whoa umm we should help you, you can never go there again."

All of the titans agreed.

"I have to go back you don't understand what he'll do to me. Once he finds out where I am he'll come after me and he'll turn you into what I am today please I don't want this to happen to all of you and it will be worse since you guys are couples watching your spouse suffer I cant I just cant do that to you"

But the titans had only one question," Who is he?"

"No I wont tell you he'll he'll kill me if I tell"

Just then the ceiling collapsed…

Okay how did I do. Working on next story as I speak.


End file.
